A Second Chance
by down on luck
Summary: Second chances are rare so what happens when life grants one to Sora? Will she take it or will she ignore it? What happens if she doesn't even know she's getting one?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and it is the property of Toei. Whatever is written serves for entertainment only. Everything is fake here so don't sue me! I have nothing to offer!   
  
A/N: This is the LAMEST story I've written. After rereading and rewriting for eternity, the story remains the worst ever. I'm not exactly proud of it but I do appreciate all the nice reviews. Thank you all for sticking to me even though many of you probably just pity me for my lack of the writer gene.   
  
If anyone spots further grammar, spelling, lame plot line errors, etc. Feel free to scream, shout, whatever you want at me. I will do my best to correct them.   
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
As a show of my appreciation to readers' feedbacks, I dedicate this story to all those who encourage its completion: Seiitsu, Ice Wolf17, yamato's girl, tigress, lyra, David, Foxy Taiora Queen, Sorceress Knight, Gato_9, Leina, Sheng Long 2001, Takari-chan, lys, Star Fairy, Demiveemon-Candy-Eater, Sweet Angel Princess, Fruitloop Trooper, Rocker Starlight, Element_Phoenix, Angle, Nathalie Huang, Aqua Bunnie, digi*girl, Angelofine, Biyo Swan, Samantha, Enchantress, Kari, Humanamon, Nuriko no Miko, Starie Cloud, Kohikeku, Sobe, Katrina Irene, Curt, Phoenix of Blood Red Mars, Liv, Ryan, Izzy, Sodina, Dreamer, Care and Kindness, anomanis, Crest of Care, Bubble Gum Princess, Silver Eagle, Jennifer, Toast, DigiDemented, Sora, Kellie, Cara, Sarafu, and others whom I apologizes for forgetting to mention. Thank you all again!!   
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
A Second Chance  
  
by   
  
windmaster  
  
Two cars crash into a heap and slide across the intersection. Eventually friction takes over and the mass comes to a halt. Three men jump out of their cars and race toward the damage. Together they pry open the door of the first car, to reveal a young girl in the passenger seat. The men drag her out into the open just as the massive heap of two cars blew into flames.   
  
The survivor suffers a huge bump on the head and massive bleeding from a cut in her thigh. The ambulance rushes over and takes her to the emergency hospital.  
  
" We have to hurry! She's losing a lot of blood."   
  
" Nurse, hand me the needle. I don't like the looks of this gash on her legs."   
  
" People, if we'll going to save this life, we're going to need to move faster than this!"   
  
" Doctor, what about the bump?"   
  
" I don't know... I really don't know."   
  
One week later the girl wakes to find herself in an unfamiliar hospital.   
  
She moans at the stabbing pain on her forehead as a mid-aged woman walks into the room.  
  
" Hello, I am Dr. Umenmura, and I see that you're finally awake." The woman smiles big, revealing a row of perfect white teeth.   
  
" How long have I been out?" asks the girl, nursing the pain on her head.   
  
" It's been a week."   
  
" Oh..."  
  
" Well," Dr. Umenmura breathes as she looks at the chart, " you're a very lucky, you know. Of the three in the accident, you're the only one who survives."   
  
" Accident? I was in an accident?"  
  
The doctor couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
" Yes, you were. Don't you remember it?"   
  
" No... I don't."   
  
Dr. Umenmura lay down the clipboard and studies the girl more closely.   
  
" What's your name?" she asked.   
  
The girl thinks hard for a moment before shaking her head.   
  
" I-I don't think I remember."   
  
Dr. Umenmura writes something down on the clipboard.   
  
" What's eight times seven?" she asked.   
  
" Fifty-six."   
  
" What's the capital of Russia?"   
  
" Moscow."   
  
" How do you work this pen?" ask the doctor as she hands the girl her pen.  
  
The girl clicks the end of the pen once to reveal the tip and twice to push it back.   
  
Dr. Umenmura jots down her observation on the clipboard. The girl sits patiently on her bed, unable to think of anything.   
  
" I have good news and bad news," The doctor says at last, putting down her pen.   
  
" Give me the good news first," replied the girl.   
  
" The good news is you only suffer memory lost."   
  
" Great, so what's the bad news?"   
  
Dr. Umenmura sighs, " The bad news is it may take a while to bring it back."   
  
" What now, then?" questions the girl.  
  
Dr. Umenmura stands to leave," I'm going to call a psychiatrist, who specializes in these situations," She replies. " You'll be staying with her for a while until you get your memory back or someone comes to claim you. So, you just sit tight and don't worry about a thing. You'll be just fine."   
  
Dr. Umenmura leaves. The girl sighs and closes her eyes, thinking about what must have happened. Something tells her it's more then just a simple memory lost. There is something her brain wants her to forget.   
  
" What could it be?" she asks herself.   
  
-------------------------  
  
" Excuse me madam," asks a tall teen holding a sports bag over her shoulder, " where is the luggage check-out for flight 859?"  
  
" Over there on counter seven."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
Carefully walking in the crowd, the brunette, makes her way to counter seven.   
  
" What a relief!" she signs while putting down her bag and begins her search for the others rolling down the aisle. As she spots her last luggage, she quickly places her hand on it only to find another hand doing the same thing.   
  
" Oh!" she jumps and apologies, " I'm terribly sorry." Then facing up to meet a pair of the most gorgeous sky blue eyes she has every seen.   
  
" Um, h-hi," She stammers. Real smooth Mimi.  
  
The boy grins, " Hey, no need to drool,"  
  
She feels terrible, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
" It's okay, you're not the first."  
  
" Oh," then flipping back to the bag, " Is this your bag?"  
  
The boy checkd it over. " Nope, I guess I got the wrong one."  
  
" Great."  
  
The guy looks at her weirdly.  
  
" I'll just go... and check out the other side."  
  
" Okay..."  
  
He run off leaving a stunned Mimi standing beside her bags. She kicks herself afterwards.   
  
" Girl, you are so stupid." she mutters as she heads out the door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
" This is nice," a girl with short brown hair leans out the window of a minivan. The psychiatrist picks her up and drives her to her new home. It'll be weeks, months, or even years before she regains her memory. But whatever it takes, she going to get her memory back no matter what the small voice in her head it saying to her.   
  
" Was I born here? Did I live here all my life?" questions like these pops in her mind constantly. Then looking away from the window and to the woman next to her, she is glad to get someone nice to live with for a while. The lady asks her to call her Karieen and asks her what her name is. She didn't know what to say but she gives it a thought and says Keiko, a name on an advertise board she sees on the way. Karieen is in her twenties and very tall. She has shot brown hair and brown eyes reminding Keiko someone she once knows.   
  
" She reminds me of someone close, very close?" the girl thinks, " but I just can't quite get who."  
  
Soon they were at Karieen's apartment. It is small but enough for two people.  
  
" The room at the end of the hall is yours," says Karieen. " I hope you like it."  
  
Her room turns out to be small but rather cozy.   
  
" I really think I'm going to like it here, after all," Keiko thinks to herself.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Mimi comes back to Japan from America. Arriving at her Grandmother's house, she finds that the house different since her last visit.  
  
One her first day of school and everyone else's third, Mimi arrives to class in style while everyone else is in their proper school uniform. Obviously, she didn't get one because she just got back from the US. All the boys drool over her like she is a goddess. Of course all the girls gets jealous and some of tries to mimic the look with their uniform but fails miserably.   
  
One time at school, the gang is hanging out by the school building watching another group of boys crowding over a lunch table.   
  
" Must be Mimi again." Says Taichi gloomily.  
  
" You know," says Daisuke, " I feel sorry for the boys."  
  
" Why would you say that, Motomiya?" asks Jyou.  
  
" Because it doesn't seem that they see a lot of girls in revealing outfit walking around campus." Responds Daisuke. " It's boring already to have all the girls in uniforms and they don't seem at all attractive in them either."   
  
" I agree," nods Koushiro.  
  
" Uniforms or no uniforms, they can't treat Mimi like this!" yells a very excited Yamato.  
  
" Hey, Ishidia chill down!" Taichi cries holding back his friend from beating the boys into bloody plumps. " Is not like they're going to do something to her."  
  
" Yeah, oniichan, don't get all excited." Says Takeru calmly, " Besides, she seems to like all that attention."  
  
" Grrrr..." mumbles Yamato. Watching all the boys after Mimi is making him mad but Mimi looks is happy. Isn't that what you want her to be? He asks himself. He slowly loosens his grip and sighs. Without a word, he walks towards the field.   
  
" Oniichan..." Takeru begin.  
  
" No, Takaishi, let him think for awhile," says Koushiro quietly. " He has a lot to think about now that she's back."   
  
-------------------------  
  
Keiko starts school the next day. When she walks into the room, Mimi couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
" Sora? I can't believe she's here!"   
  
" Class," announces Ms. Tika, " will you please welcome a new student, Keiko Okane."   
  
Everyone mutter a "hi".   
  
" Keiko? No, it can't be?" She eyes the girl with the short brown carefully. " But she looks so much like her."   
  
Then assuming it is a mistake, Mimi decides to a least make a new friend.   
  
" Hi," She says waving her hands, "You can sit by me if you want."  
  
Keiko is startled, " Me?"  
  
" Yeah, you."  
  
" Okay." Keiko responds as she moves to the vacant seat next to Mimi.  
  
" What's your name?" Keiko asks.  
  
" Mimi."  
  
" Nice name."  
  
" Thanks." Says Mimi smilingly, "So, what do you think of this school?"  
  
" Its okay, I guess."  
  
" You know..."  
  
" Hey! No talking while class is in session!" shouts Ms. Tika.   
  
Mimi rolls her eyes and Keiko nods understandingly.   
  
" It's going to be a long day."   
  
At lunch, Mimi invites Keiko to the movies on Friday.  
  
But before they could do anything else, a group of boys charges over and Mimi is once again stuck in the crowd.   
  
" So see you at my house tomorrow and don't forget." She yells through the noise.   
  
" I won't." Keiko smiles in reply.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Afterschool, Taichi, Daisuke, and Takeru are walking home.  
  
" Yagami?" Asks Daisuke.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Ummm... I know it's awkward for me to ask this but... is your sister home?"   
  
" Why do you ask?"  
  
" Well..."  
  
" ...because I have a crush on her and would like to ask her out on a date." Takeru finishes for him.  
  
" Takaishi!!" bellows Daisuke, " You are soooooo dead!"  
  
" Hey, Hey, take it easy, man." Says Taichi holding back Daisuke from beating up Takeru.  
  
" Gosh! I was just kidding," pleads Takeru, " Can't you take a joke?"  
  
Daisuke calms down. " I..."  
  
" Motomiya, I know you are a great friend but I am just not so sure my sister is old enough to do this."  
  
" But..."   
  
" No," replies Taichi firmly, "She's too young."  
  
Takeru looks at Daisuke, " I can't hurt his feelings now that he's my best friend. I can't believe of all things in the world why does it have to be the same girl who we both adore."  
  
" They don't understand. Love is not something to be played around with. I've learned it the hard way and I can't just watch them do the same." Taichi thinks to himself.   
  
The three walks in silence for the rest of the way home and soon Taichi is the only one left. It begins to rain and by the time he reaches home, it was pouring.   
  
Once inside, Taichi locks the door and goes to his room. He changes his clothes and flops down on the bed. Taichi places his hand onto his neck and takes off a necklace that is around it. He sits up and holds the little golden lock in his hand as delicately as possible.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
An eleven-year old Taichi hurries down the road hoping to get to the airport on time. His best friend, Sora, is moving to England and this may be the last time he will see her in Japan.   
  
" Sora, please don't leave now!" He pleads as he reaches the airport. Taichi speeds to Gate 24 and searches around frantically for Sora. She isn't there! He runs to the gate and is about to go through when an attendant stops him.   
  
" Excuse me, young man, but the flight is about to take off." Informs the attendant.  
  
" But I just want to..."  
  
" I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be safe for you to go out there now."  
  
" But..."   
  
" No, I'm sorry."  
  
" Okay..." He is about to leave when...   
  
" Excuse me but is your name Taichi Kamiya?" asks a man sitting in a chair.   
  
" Yes."  
  
" I have something here for you." And then searching in his pocket, he takes out a little lock and handles it to him.  
  
" Someone askes me to give this to you." He says.  
  
" Did the person say anything?"  
  
" Just to give this to you." He answers.   
  
Tai opens the lock and finds an inscription inside:  
  
"Sora Takenouchi + Taichi Yagami   
  
Best Friends Until the End.  
  
As long as each of us keep one,  
  
We shall be friends forever."   
  
(I know this stinks but that's about all I could think of for now.)  
  
Then beside it, there is a small picture of Sora smiling at the camera. Taichi cries.  
  
" Friends?!" he asks himself, disbelieving. " After all these years, I am still nothing to her but as a friend?" Taichi closes his eyes and chokes back sobs. He never got a chance to tell the one girl he loves how he feels. (I know they are a little young for this but just think of it as a crush.)   
  
He sees Sora standing before him tearing up his heart into tiny little pieces, throwing them into the air, and leaving him. Not a pretty sight.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Taichi stucks the locket under the mattress. It is time for him to move on.   
  
-------------------------  
  
" I'm home," announces Keiko as she walks in the door and sees Karieen at the table figuring out the bills.   
  
" So, did you have a nice day?" Karieen asks.  
  
" Yep,"   
  
" Any new development?"  
  
" Not really,"   
  
" Meet anyone new?"  
  
" Yep, Mimi,"  
  
" That's nice," then remembering something, Karieen gets up and starts to fumble in her purse.  
  
" Keiko, wait!" she cries.   
  
Keiko stops.  
  
" There is something that the doctor finds around your neck when you were out. And she wants me to give it to you."   
  
Karieen hands a plastic bag to Keiko. Inside the bag is a little locket that is missing one side. The remaining side has a broken glass and a torn piece of picture stuck inside. Keiko studies picture, which shows a pair of brown eyes and a big piece of brown hair. She takes it to her room and sits on her bed.  
  
It is a golden lock in the shaped of a heart with little designs craves onto it. The chain is big enough for Keiko to wrap it around her neck. So she does. There is something about the picture that reminds her of someone close but who? She sees flashes of a scared little boy walking down the street and getting pushed around, then a more confident teen pushing everyone else around. A young boy standing with a shy smile. A teen running with a big goofy grin and a mouth that never seems to close. Who is this person?  
  
"Taichi..." she feels herself whisper, clutching the lock tightly in her hands.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Mimi races down the hall of Houtusa High after asking her math teacher about her homework. As she turns around the corner, she crashes right into a boy.   
  
" Oh! I am so sorry!" Mimi apologizes as she helps the guy up.  
  
" My nose!!!" the boy moans, " What's that head of yours made of!!! Metal?!"   
  
Mimi feels her face burning red.   
  
" I am so sorry. Are you okay? " she asks  
  
" I guess..." he sneezes. Then looks at Mimi.   
  
" You?!" they examine in unison. It is the same guy Mimi meet at the airport.   
  
" You live around here?" the guy asks.  
  
" Yep,"   
  
" Oh, I should have known!"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" That a pretty girl like you is bound to go to the most popular high school in Tokyo."   
  
" Really?! You really think I'm pretty?!"   
  
" Yeah, sure." The dude smiles.   
  
" Thanks. " Mimi smiles back. " My name is Mimi."  
  
" Shinto, nice to meet you." Then getting up, " Excuse me for asking but why are you still here?"  
  
" Oh I just wanted to ask Mrs. Odia a question. But why are you here?"  
  
" I just finished soccer practice."  
  
" You play soccer?"   
  
" This is my last year."   
  
" You're a junior?"   
  
" Of course, what did you expect?"   
  
" Well, you do look a lot younger then a junior."   
  
" Oh please, all the juniors in this school look exactly the same as me."   
  
" Really?" she tries to sound interested but fails miserably.   
  
" Say, why don't I walk you home?"   
  
Shinto and Mimi talk the entire way to Mimi's house. Mostly it is about Shinto's life. He tells her a lot about his pet dog, Rowdy, and his little brother, Owai. Then there are his parents who are always by his side. For a moment, Mimi is jealous of Shinto's family. Of how his parents care about him when hers hardly speaks to her. She had lives most of her life as a little girl who gets what she pleases but never the love from her parents. For once, she is willingly give up being rich and be normal and loved. They stop at the front of her Grandmother's house. Shinto waves good bye and leaves. Mimi watches him go and sighs.   
  
" If I can choose, I will switch his parents for mine." She thinks to herself and goes in the house.   
  
-------------------------  
  
The tiny lock has left a heavy imprint on the palm of her right hand. It is silly that the she was tearing up for the past few hours but has no idea why. It is Taichi... but who is Taichi? There is something strange and familiar about the name. She could almost picture him in her mind but wouldn't recognize him if she past him on the street.   
  
"Taichi..." she murmurs and looks back at the photo. As if her brain is responding to her question, she sees flashes of image that looks familiar yet unfamiliar. Pictures of Taichi and her together skipping gleefully in the grass. Then Taichi leaving her all alone on the playground and going away with a bunch of other guys at school. She had cried at this, crying at how lonely she had felt and how it had hurt her to see him go.   
  
She bites her bottom lip. She had hated him. Hated him with all her heart and she finally knows why. She now understands what her mind wants her to forget. She hated Taichi because he abandoned her after all that she did for him. Yes, that part of her memory is becoming clearer now. She remembers the many times when she tried to say 'hi' but was taken back when he purposely ignored her. It was these memories that her mind tries so hard to forget but couldn't and when she does succeed, it is the first thing that comes back to her mind. How can she lose it so easily? It has marked itself too deeply in her memory for her to forget.   
  
The rest of her memory is still a blank. What happens afterwards? What's her name? What about the accident? Her mind refuses to produce a second miracle. She will need to give it more time.   
  
-------------------------   
  
A girl of thirteen sits down on her bed. She takes out a book and begins to read. As her mind started to drift into the story, the doorbell suddenly interrupted her thoughts.   
  
" Oniichan, will you please get that?"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Oniichan!" she calls again. Obviously he wasn't there so she gets up to answer.   
  
" I'm coming!" She yells and swings open the door.   
  
" Takeru!" She stares at the boy at the door who is just about to ring the bell again but stops when she answers.   
  
" What are you doing here?" She asks.  
  
" Hikari, we need to talk."   
  
" Come on in, then." she backs away from the entrance. " So what is it you want to see me about?"   
  
" Hikari, I... "   
  
" Hikari! " cries a happy face Daisuke, which didn't stay long when he sees Takeru and Hikari standing together alone in the apartment.   
  
" Daisuke! What are you doing here?" Hikari asks surprisingly.   
  
"Just to say 'hi'," he mumbles " But I guess I don't need to anymore." He angrily adds as he eyed Takeru coldly. He quickly turned away and ran.   
  
" Motomiya, wait!" Takeru yells after him but he is already gone.   
  
" I should've known this wasn't going to work out," Takeru thinks bitterly. " I know how much you mean to him."   
  
Takeru and Daisuke knew only one of them can have Hikari. So acting as the nice guy, Takeru decides to let Daisuke get Hikari and puts himself out of the picture. Over the years, Takeru only finds himself more in love with Hikari then before. Every time Hikari says 'hi', he feels that his heart skips a beat and when she eats a ham sandwich, he feels he can watch her forever. He still remembers a long time ago when he is back in Digiworld and when Gennai-sensai tells the kids about the new digidestined, he wish that it is going to be someone just like him. His wish was granted when Hikari stepped in with the team. At first they were only friends but as the years go by he began to develop this crush on her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only kid his age, who didn't dislike him for being a cry baby. Sora and Mimi were all really nice but Hikari was different. She was a precocious girl of his age who knew more then she is expected. Maybe that was why he loved her so much.   
  
Hikari takes Takeru into the kitchen and opens the cabinet. She takes out a long piece of cloth, some damp cloths, and a cotton ball. Hikari places all the materials on the table and starts to work. First she washes the wound with towels, then she dries them with the cotton, and finally bundles the roll of cloth over Takeru's hand.   
  
" There." She says after she finishes. " Feeling better?"   
  
Takeru nods," Thanks." he adds with a smile.   
  
" Just remember to never hit on hard concrete again." She informes as she reroll the cloth and places them back.   
  
" I think I should leave now." Takeru says.  
  
" I thought you wanted to tell me something."  
  
" Ummm... it not that important."   
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
Takeru leaves.   
  
" I wonder what he was going to tell me?" Hikari wonders but shruggs it off believing it is probably nothing important.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Ding- dong!  
  
" Coming!" Mimi cries as she answers the door. " Hey Keiko! Glad you can make it!"   
  
" So what are we going to see?" Keiko asks eagerly.   
  
" I haven't decide it yet, but we can always see what they have and decide from there."   
  
Both girls walk into Mimi's room.   
  
" I know it's a little messy here but try to make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." Mimi disappears into the bathroom.   
  
Keiko observes the room. No offensive but the room did look like a tornado just blew right across it. Her eyes move around the room and spot a photo beside the bed. She walks over and picks the frame up. In the photo is a group of kids standing around another group of weird-looking animals. She examines the picture and saw Mimi standing by a little green creature. There were ten more other people. There was a boy with blue hair and glasses, another with spiked blond hair, and another girl with short brown hair. Then... Keiko blinked when saw the figure.   
  
" Is that right?" she eyes the figure again. It is a girl with short orange hair in a school's uniform. She looks familiar but Keiko just couldn't put her finger on whom. Then looking up, she drops the frame with a loud crash. Keiko stares closely the reflection in the mirror and sees the same girl in the photo staring back.   
  
" Isn't that me?"   
  
-------------------------  
  
" Are you okay?!" asks Mimi as she runs into her room from the bathroom. Keiko picks up the photo and places it on her lap.   
  
" I'm fine," she replies. Then looking down at the photograph, " Who is she?" she points to the picture of the girl with a pink bird.   
  
" Oh... that's Sora," Mimi says quietly.   
  
" Sora... Is she your friend?"  
  
" A really good friend..." Mimi is almost in tears.  
  
" Are you okay?" Keiko asks in concern.   
  
" Yes," Mimi wipes her eyes, " I'm okay. It just that I haven't heard from her in such a long time that I don't know what's happened to her."   
  
" I'm sorry for bring it up, I didn't think that-"  
  
" It okay, I-"   
  
The doorbell cuts off her words.   
  
" Coming!" Mimi calls out as she walks to the door. " Miyako, Hikari, and Iori!! Its about time you get here!"   
  
" Sorry for the inconvenience, but Miyako here took 5 straight hours just to do her hair!" Iori shots the purple hair girl an angry stare.   
  
" Hey!!!! I'll have you know that my hair needs more proper care they yours!" Miyako yells back.   
  
" Not true!!!! The last time we went out, you only took 2 seconds to get ready. How come you took it longer this time?" Miyako eyes the girl suspiciously.   
  
" I'm think it's probably for Ichijouji since he'll be there tonight!" Hikari adds with a smirk. "But of course, it might be for Koushiro."   
  
Miyako blushes bright red, " It not like anyone of you falls in love before." She mumbles quietly. " Besides Koushiro and Ichijouji are really special people and I know that Hikari's got some really special people in her life." She adds with a "Take that for making fun of me" look.   
  
" Takeru and I are just friends!" Hikari shots back a little too fast.   
  
" Who said it was him?" Yolei raises a brow.   
  
Hikari blushes furiously and looks away.   
  
" (sings) Takaishi and Yagami sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Miyako giggles.   
  
" It's not that funny," mumbles Hikari.   
  
" You guys!" Cries an annoying Mimi, " Stop arguing! We already waste fifteen minutes of movie time!"   
  
The three visitors turn their direction to Mimi only to find a second person behind her.   
  
Hikari is the first to talk, " Sorry to look like a crazy bunch of people but hi, my name's Hikari."   
  
" That's okay, my name is Keiko." The girl smiles, " What's yours?" she turns her attention to the other two.  
  
" Call me Iori. Everyone does,"   
  
" Miyako, nice to meet you."   
  
" Well, we better be going soon." Mimi chirps in, " I really don't want to miss the movies."   
  
" What are we watching?" Iori asks.  
  
" I haven't decide it yet. Any suggestions?"   
  
" I don't care!" Miyako pipes in. " Let's just go!"   
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay for the location of the Movie Theater, it's beside a factory that possesses a lot of dark tunnels and deep-water dams. There is no protection between the roads and the deep-water dams.   
  
Daisuke stands outside the Movie Theater waiting for someone. He slouches down his shoulders as he spots Takeru walking down the street.   
  
" Hey, Motomiya," Takeru waves.   
  
" Hmph..." Daisuke mumbles.  
  
" Look, if it's about the thing that happened with Hikari and me, today, I can only say that we are just friends. I'm sorry if-"  
  
" Listen, I don't want you to apologize to me or anything. Okay? I just want you keep you hands away from my girl! Got that?"  
  
" We're only friends."   
  
" Not the way, I see it, Takaishi. You just can't get over with her can't you?"   
  
Takeru sighs, " No, I can't," he says finally.  
  
" Well, sorry to burst your bubbles but she's mine!"   
  
" Motomiya you can't just have her like that!!"   
  
" We'll just see about that!" Daisuke grabs Takeru by the shoulder and pulls him down onto the hard concentrate.   
  
" You can't have her without her permission!!!!" Takeru cries dodging punches.  
  
" I can have her if I want to because she's mine!!"   
  
" Motomiya, please stop!!!! I think you're going crazy!"  
  
" Crazy? Yep, you got that right! I'm crazy!"  
  
The two boys continue to wrestle as they roll each other towards a cliff.   
  
Meanwhile Hikari is alone walking out of the Movie Theater when she spots the boys down on the floor. She recognizes them just before they disappears beneath the cliff.   
  
" Takeru!!!!! Daisuke!!!!!! Noooooo!!!!!!!" Hikari screamed.   
  
Hikari slides down the slope into the water tunnel. THUD! She stumbles around the dirt beneath and fumbles around blindly.   
  
" Takeru! Daisuke! Where are you?!" she calls out to the darkness.   
  
" Hikari... " Responds a muffled voice to her left. She hurries over to that direction and finds a body lying there.  
  
" Who are you? " She asks.   
  
" Daisuke... please help me." Daisuke answers weakly, " My arm really hurts."   
  
" I'm going to get help, Daisuke just please hang in there." Hikari says as she gets up.  
  
Daisuke senses her movement, " Please don't leave me, Hikari." He cries catching on to her hand.   
  
" Daisuke, I must go look for Takeru."   
  
" Please don't leave me... " Daisuke asks again this time there were tears in his eyes.   
  
" Okay..." Hikari answers and she sits back down besides him.   
  
" Thank you..."   
  
" No problem..." Kari feels a little uneasy about it.   
  
"Hikari!!" comes a voice.   
  
Hikari stirs up. " Over here!" she answers.   
  
" Where?!"   
  
" Down the slope!"   
  
There are sliding sounds and another thud. A dim light is seen as it searches the slope.   
  
" Over here!!" Hikari waves to the light, " I have an injured person here! Call the paramedics!"   
  
The figure comes over, " Hikari are you okay?" she asks.   
  
Hikari looks over the dimmed light, " Keiko?" she blinks.   
  
" Is he okay?"   
  
" Well a broken arm isn't really okay."   
  
More shouts are heard from above.   
  
" Is Hikari okay?" It sounds like Mimi's voice.   
  
" Why is she down there?" probably Iori.  
  
" Did you find her, Keiko?" asks Miyako.   
  
" She's fine but call the paramedics! There's a injured person here!" Keiko answers.   
  
Footsteps are heard and a crowd seems to be forming from above. Suddenly, Hikari remembers that Takeru was lying somewhere.   
  
" Keiko, look after Daisuke for me, I must go look for Takeru."   
  
Keiko comes over to take Hikari's place.   
  
" Hikari... don't go..." Daisuke pleads.   
  
" Don't worry Daisuke, help is on the way." Hikari assures him.   
  
" Hey, take this with you." Keiko throws her another flashlight. " When you find the body just wave it around."   
  
Hikari nods as she disappears into the darkness.   
  
" Hikari..." Daisuke watches sadly as she leaves. " He's the one she wants." He thinks sadly.  
  
" Takeru!!" Hikari calls out as she slides further down the tunnel. After what seems like an eternity, she hears someone moaning.  
  
" Hikari..." it asks weakly.  
  
Hikari bends down. " Takeru..." she moves her hands around frantically and feels the body by her feet.   
  
" Takeru, are you all right?" she asks.   
  
" I'm fine Hikari... Owwwww..." he moans in pain.   
  
" What's wrong?"   
  
" My legs..."   
  
" Don't worry, I'll get help soon." Hikari turns to leave again, but is caught by Takeru's hand.   
  
" Don't leave... please stay..." he pleads.   
  
"Another request?" Hikari thinks, " Didn't Daisuke just asked me the same thing."  
  
Taking the flashlight, Hikari waves it around, hoping that someone will spot it.   
  
Soon, more footsteps are heard and a group of people is crowding around. The paramedics slide down the tunnel and carry Takeru away.   
  
All this happened so fast that the next thing Hikari remembers is waiting on the bench in the hospital.   
  
" I hope they're okay." She prays.   
  
A door opens and the doctor comes out. Everyone crowds around him with all sorts of questions.   
  
" Hold on people!" the doctor waves his hands around, " One question at a time please."   
  
" Are they okay?" Iori blots out.   
  
" Don't worry, we did have some problems and but they're okay now."  
  
" What problems?" Miyako asked.   
  
" Well, the blonde boy won't be using his legs for a while and the other has a broken arm. But other then that, everything else seems fine."   
  
" Can we go in?" asks Mimi.   
  
" Of course..." and he lead them in.   
  
One by one they follow the doctor. Just when it is Keiko's turn, a familiar voice from behind speaks up.   
  
" Sora, I've finally found you."   
  
Keiko turns around abruptly. Nothing, just a bunch of people walking around and operators answering the phones.   
  
" I must be hearing things," she thinks and turns back to her friends.   
  
" Hello, Sora," the voice speaks again.   
  
Keiko turna around again but this time there is a woman and a pink bird standing before her.   
  
" Who... Who are you?" she asks.   
  
" I'm your mother, Juno Keishirou," the woman says.   
  
" And I'm Biyomon!" chirps the little pink bird.   
  
" How do you know me?" Keiko asked.   
  
" Obviously, I'm your mother and Biyomon here is your digimon."   
  
" My Digimon?"   
  
" Sora, it's time for you to remember everything again." Juno places her hands on Keiko's forehead and her past floods back into mind.   
  
When Keiko opens her eyes again, she is no longer Keiko but Sora Takenouchi.   
  
" Okasan! Biyomon! I've miss you so much!" she cries.   
  
" The time has come for me to go but I have to come back to see you for one last time. The Digiworld grants me Biyomon for an hour to help you regain your memory."   
  
" We're really sorry about the past few days but now that you're memories are back, everything will be okay." Chirps Biyomon.  
  
" We know it's hard for you to lose me at such a young age, but I'm confident that you will do well with you new guidance."   
  
" Okasan, I can't lose you now! It's just too early!" Sora pleads, " Please don't go!"   
  
" Sora, it all part of fate to decide."   
  
" Can't I come with you?" Sora asks eagerly.   
  
" No, you still have unfinished business here." Juno informs.   
  
" Like what?"   
  
" Your friends needs you here," Juno points to Mimi and Hikari, " and so does Taichi."   
  
Sora feels the anger inside of her at the mention of Taichi's name.   
  
" I hate him!!! And I don't want anything to do with him!!" she screams.   
  
" Sora, you must understand," Juno says. " There is a reason why you are the only survivor of the accident. It's because you have unfinished business to work out. I understand your feelings about Taichi, but you must understand that Taichi's been up to a lot over the years. He can be ignorant and aggressive and bossy sometimes but deep inside, he is just a sweet, nice young man."   
  
" I won't ever, ever forgave him! Ever!" Sora screams in a childish voice. " His troubles in the past makes no excuse for ignoring me just because I'm a girl!"  
  
" I had hope you would have forgiven him by now, but now it seems more like impossible." Juno looks down sadly, " We must leave now, Sora. Take care and remember I'll always love no matter what you do."   
  
" Keep in mind that I'll watching over you in the Digiworld." Says Biyomon.   
  
" Can't you stay a little longer?" Sora asks.   
  
" No, we've stayed long enough to give back your memories and now our time has come. And Biyomon here must be returned to the Digiworld in due time." Juno replies.  
  
" Bye Sora! Take care!" Biyomon waves.   
  
" Don't go!!!! Please stay!" Sora begs as the last glimpse of her mother and digimon's fades away. " Don't..." Sora cries and falls to her knees. The visions around begins to spin as she feels herself falling and falling into a large black hole of depression. Falling deeper and deeper with no boundaries or walls.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Takeru opens his eyes to a white room.   
  
" Am I in heaven already?" he ponders as he looks around him. The last thing he remembers is falling into the tunnel and then... Hikari! TK wonders at the sleeping girl next to him. He blinks twice but she remains in her spot.  
  
" ...Hikari..." Takeru mutters in disbelief, " Has she been here all night?"  
  
Kari stirs from her position.   
  
"...hmph...hmmmm..."   
  
" Shhhhh... go back to sleep." Takeru murmurs.   
  
" ...Takeru..."   
  
Kari opens one eye. " Takeru! You're finally awake!" she cries, " You've been out all night! I didn't know what to do!"   
  
" Hikari, what happened?"   
  
" You fell off a cliff and almost killed yourself," Hikari explains, " But everything will be fine now." She says quietly as she steals a quick glance down on the sheet.   
  
" Where's Motomiya?" Takeru asks unaware of Hikari's suspicious look.   
  
" He's in the other room." Hikari replies trying not to look at the sheets again.   
  
" Where're the others?"   
  
" They're in the other room."   
  
" Have you been here all night?"   
  
" I guess."   
  
" How come?"   
  
" Hey, what are friends for?"   
  
" ...yeh... friends..."   
  
" Did you say something Takeru?"   
  
" ...uh...um...nothing..."   
  
" You should rest now," Hikari says and begins to tuck Takeru in.   
  
Takeru nods, obeying orders.   
  
After tucking Takeru in, Hikari turns to leave.   
  
" Wait! Where're you going?" Takeru asks suddenly.   
  
" I'm going to check on the others," Hikari answers, " Don't worry, I'll just be in the other room. If you need me just call and please don't hesitate to do so," And she closes the door behind her.  
  
" Maybe I should get some rest." Takeru rests down on his pillow.   
  
" Owww..." he moans at the pain in his leg. " Why does it hurt so much?"   
  
He attempts to move his thigh but it refuses.   
  
" Oh no..."   
  
-------------------------  
  
" Is she coming through?" asks Mimi as she looks at Sora lying on the bed.  
  
  
  
(A/N: From now on, Keiko would now be referred to as Sora but none of her friends are aware of it. And just so you know, when Sora was talking to her mother and Biyomon, she was really knocked out in the real world. She just passed out when she walked in the doorway. Strange but true. Now on to the story.)  
  
" I don't know..." Iori replies.   
  
Meanwhile Sora is sensing a light at the far end of the deep pit. For a long time she sees nothing but complete darkness but now, she feels herself coming back to the real world again.   
  
" She's opening her eyes!" Mimi cries happily and runs up to her.   
  
" I'm so glad you're finally awake! Keiko!" Miyako sighs in relief.   
  
" How long have I been out?" Sora asks.   
  
" For a whole night," Calculates Iori, " I wonder what caused it?"   
  
" Oh Iori, I'll bet it's just a natural cause." Mimi states impatiently.   
  
" Weird... fainting while walking through a doorway..." Iori studies the door. Suddenly it opens revealing a very weary Hikari.   
  
" Is she up yet?" Hikari asks in concern.   
  
" Yep, she's finally come to it." Miyako responds.   
  
" Great, Takeru's up too and that makes the two." Hikari smiled.   
  
" Takeru?" Sora thinks, " Oh no! what happened to him."   
  
Kari sees the surprised look on Sora's face and mistakes it for the lack of introduction of the two boys. " I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I'll bet you don't even know what I'm talking about."   
  
" That's okay, Mimi already told me who they were, it's just that I haven't got the chance to meet them."   
  
" And don't worry, they're not usually like this at all." Mimi adds," Its just happens occasionally. Oh, by the way, Hikari did you tell Taichi you were here?"  
  
Hikari nodds. " He said he's coming over the first thing in the morning."   
  
" Uh oh... Taichi's coming..." Sora thinks.  
  
-------------------------  
  
" Don't worry, Ishidia," Taichi says to the phone, " Your brother is going to be okay."   
  
" I'm worried, what if something happened to him?"   
  
" Well... something did happened." Taichi says, restating the obvious, " But don't worry, the doctor said it was only temporary." He quickly adds.   
  
" What happened! Yagami, you better tell me!" Yamato yells on the other line.   
  
" When he fell, the dirt cushioned his fall all except his legs and well... he may be in a wheel-chair for awhile."   
  
" Seriously?! Yagami you better not be joking!"   
  
" I swear, that's what Hikari said but don't worry, the doctors said that it is only a temporary matter."   
  
" Is he all right?"   
  
" Yes, he's fine."   
  
" Can I go see him?"   
  
" Of course, I'll pick you up in five minutes, okay?"   
  
" Fine with me."   
  
Taichi hangs up the phone. He sighs and closes his phone book before he heads out the door.   
  
-------------------------  
  
" Wait! Hold up!" cries a voice from behind.   
  
Taichi stops the car and he and Yamato look to see who it is.   
  
" Jun!" they cry in unison.   
  
" Hey, guys!" she perks, " I really need a car ride to the hospital, because my kid brother is hurt and I want to see if he's okay."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
" Great! I can sit by Yama-sama then!" she cries.   
  
" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"   
  
" Yama-sama," Jun looks at Matt lovingly and tries to snug close by him. " Isn't it great that we are sitting together?" she asks.  
  
" ..." Yamato manages not to puke as Jun inches closer and closer to his body.   
  
" Umm... so... um... Jun... how..." Yamato begins.   
  
" Would you like to go out with me?" Jun finished his sentence for him, " I loved to Yama-sama!" she answers her own question.   
  
DONK! Yamato faints.  
  
" Yama-sama, are you okay?" Jun asks.   
  
" Yo, Ishida! You there?" asks Taichi.   
  
" Oh, I think my Yama-sama has passed out!" Jun cried. " If only I hadn't tell him the answer so soon. I never thought he was going to be so happy about it."   
  
"..." Taichi mumbles.   
  
-------------------------  
  
In the hospital, Hikari is sitting by Daisuke's bed thinking about the fight.   
  
" I wonder why they fought. Weren't they already friends?" She was wondering.   
  
Daisuke stirs. " Hikari..." he asks.   
  
" Yes, I'm here." She quickly responds.   
  
" Is it really you Hikari?"  
  
" The last time I checked, I was."   
  
" Oh, Hikari! I can almost die of happiness!" he exclaims.   
  
" Why?"   
  
"Because you're sitting by my bed," he joyfully cries, " and that meant that you do care about me."   
  
" Daisuke, I do care. But sometimes you really get on my nerves and that's why I yell at you."   
  
" Hikari, can I ask you a question?" Daisuke asks.   
  
" Sure, anything. "   
  
" You see there's a dance at school next week and I was wondering if you can go with me to the dance."   
  
Hikari is about to reject the question but she suddenly feels sorry for him as if she owes him.   
  
" Sure... I'll guess."   
  
Daisuke's eyes light up the minute she says 'yes' and grins.   
  
" Thanks, Hikari." He says.   
  
" No problem..." she mumbles. Hikari mentally smacks herself.   
  
" What did I just do?" she asks herself. She wants to talk to Takeru about it so she goes next door to his room but finds him busy with a bunch of his sports fans. Girls, of course. At least I hope so...  
  
Hikari closes the door before anyone notices her. She opens the hospital's main door and steps into the fresh morning air.   
  
After Hikari leaves, Taichi pulls into the hospital's parking lot. Yamato, Taichi, and Jun hurry to the building. After learning Takeru's room number, Yamato disappears down the hall with a crazy Jun after him. Taichi watches them leave before asking where the others are.   
  
" Room 207, sir." Answers the nurse.   
  
" Thanks," Taichi responds.   
  
He paces down the hall, " 207...207... Ah-ha!" Taichi opened the door. Iori, Miyako, and Mimi look up. Taichi examines the room and sees a girl sitting on the bed.   
  
" Sora?" he gags in disbelief.   
  
" Hey, Yagami!" greets Iori.   
  
Tai turns to Iori, " Where's my sister?"   
  
" I think she went out for a walk." Answers Miyako.   
  
Taichi nods and turns back to Sora, " Umm-" he begins.   
  
" Taichi, I would like you to meet Keiko." Mimi chirps up, " She's new here so please try to be nice."   
  
Taichi gags at the name. " Huh?" he asks.   
  
" What?" Mimi sounds confused.   
  
" What's her name again?" Taichi asked thinking that he must have heard it wrong.   
  
" Its Keiko." Mimi replies slowly.   
  
" Uh... well...uh... nice to meet you then." Taichi nods trying to hide the surprise in his voice.   
  
Sora looks very uneasy and nods in return. There is nothing more to say to him.   
  
Suddenly, Yamato rushes in and slams the door behind him.   
  
" Looks like Jun only wanted to go because of Ishidia." Taichi remarks looking up at the sweaty Yamato.  
  
" Who did she say she was coming for?" Iori asks curiously.   
  
" Her brother." Taichi shrugs.   
  
" I knew she wouldn't be so kind-hearted." Miyako frowns, " I can't believe she would even come to see her little brother. What kind of a sister is she?"   
  
Yamato gets away from the door as quickly as possible as if it Jun is going to come barging in any moment now.  
  
" I can't believe she turned on me like that."   
  
" What did she do?" asks Miyako.   
  
" She tried to kiss me!" Yamato yells in disgust.  
  
Everyone except for Mimi burst out laughing.  
  
Yamato wonders at her. " Why isn't she laughing, " he thinks to himself, " Maybe she does care a little about me... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT AM I THINKING!!!"  
  
But instead Mimi mutters to herself, " I wonder if Shinto's home right now."   
  
Yamato stares at her in shocking disbelief.   
  
Mimi mistakes the stare for Sora and so she decides to properly introduce the two. But little does she know that Yamato is now falling down a deep black space of depression chanting, " She loves me, she love me NOT!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
" What's wrong with me?" Taichi yells to himself, " Have I gone crazy or what?!! How could I have thought she was Sora!!!! She does look like her... but she isn't! That's Good! But why do I still feel depressed inside..."   
  
Sora studies the boy sitting on the foot of her bed. " I still can't get over with the fact how he treated me back then... but... I'm not upset... how come?"  
  
Yamato is still in a dazed position as he stares blankly at Mimi. Just then the door slams open revealing a very red Jun huffing at her feet. Her eyes light up the minute they spot Yamato and she speeds over to his side before he could get away.   
  
" Yamato-sama!!!!!! I've been looking all over for you!!!!!!!" she bellows in her usual squeaky voice, " Where were you???????!!!!!!!!"   
  
Yamato snaps out of his trance and gazes with shocked at the creature that is now tightly clinging to his arm.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he screams and runs out the door with Jun still holding onto him.   
  
Mimi watches the hysterical Yamato running out the door and shakes her head. " Poor Yamato-kun."   
  
" Mimi, want to go for a walk?" asks Sora.   
  
" Just what I was thinking too. Let's get some fresh air."   
  
" But you'll catch a cold!" Taichi protests in concern.   
  
" Don't worry, I brought my jacket." Sora smiles and walks out with Mimi.   
  
Taichi watches Sora leave. " She smiles at Me!!!!! ME! ME! ME! OH SHUT UP YAGAMI!!!"  
  
Mimi and Sora walks outside.   
  
" Mimi, wait," Sora grabs her friend arm to stop her. " There is something I need to tell you."   
  
" What is it, Keiko?" Mimi asks in concern.  
  
Sora takes a deep breath, " I know you're just going to think it's crazy but... but..."   
  
" But what?"   
  
" Listen, Mimi, whatever it is I'm going to tell you. You have to believe me."   
  
" Of course, I'll believe you, Keiko. Now what is it?"   
  
Sora hesitates, " My name," she says finally, " is not Keiko... it's Sora."   
  
Mimi stares at her friend.   
  
" Excuse me?" she asks in disbelief.   
  
" I was going to tell you about it back there but I didn't think you were ready for it." Sora explains.   
  
Mimi looks at Sora as if she's crazy. " No... y-you can't be..." she stammers.   
  
" I'm telling the truth, Mimi," Sora pleads.  
  
" I-I-I have to sit down," she says shakily. " This is just too weird."   
  
Sora helps Mimi to sit on a bench. " Mimi, I know it hard for you to accept this because it's just too weird. But it's the truth..."   
  
" I-I don't know what to say..."   
  
" Look at me, Mimi," Sora turns Mimi towards her, " I'm Sora."   
  
Mimi stares into Sora's eyes. " Oh my god, you ARE Sora!" she manages to say before choking up sobs. " So, then... you knew us all along?"   
  
" No, I didn't remember all this until this morning." Sora responds, " You see, I was driving from the airport to Japan but I had an car accident on the way. Of the three victims, I was the only one who made it. But okasan, she..." at the mention of her mom, Sora can't help but start tearing up.   
  
" Oh, Sora." Mimi hugs her friend, " I'm so sorry."   
  
Sora releases the hug, " It's okay," she says finally, " because I know she'll always be in my heart." Sora looks up and smiles.   
  
" Oh Sora!" Mimi hugs her friend again. " I'm just so glad to see you back!"   
  
Just then Hikari strolls up to them.   
  
" Hey guys! Why are you doing here!"   
  
At the sight of Hikari, Mimi wipes away her tears, " Hikari, you will never believe what I just learn!"   
  
" Try me."   
  
Mimi leans in and whispers something into Hikari's ears.   
  
Hikari blinks at the girl, " I don't believe this!"   
  
" I know," agrees Mimi. " I didn't believe it too but look at her. It's not a mistake."   
  
Hikari examines the girl closely. The hair... the mouth... the noses... the ears... the eyes...   
  
Tears streak down her cheek when she realizes what she couldn't believe.   
  
" You really ARE Sora!" Kari cries and hugs the girl, " Wait until oniichan hears about this!"   
  
At the mention of Taichi's name, Sora's face fell.   
  
" I don't think I want to tell Taichi yet." She says blankly.   
  
" Why?"   
  
" I just don't feel like it."   
  
Hikari looks at the girl, " She's still upset..."   
  
" That's okay Sora... I won't tell." Hikari replies, making Sora look cheerful again.   
  
" The only thing that matters now is that you're back!" Hikari gives her friend another hug and Mimi joins in.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Yamato pants heavily after losing Jun.   
  
" God! She's a pain in the neck!" he grunts as the little Jun figure disappears around the corner.   
  
With a sigh of relief, he emerges from his hiding place and strolls down the street.   
  
By the time he returns to the hospital, Taichi is the only one left in the room. Daisuke is asleep on the bed across the room while Taichi sits beside the window. Noticing Yamato coming in, Taichi raised to his feet and motions him out. Once behind the closed doors, Taichi begin to speak, " Have you seen Mimi, Hikari, and that girl... urrr... Keiko?" he questions Yamato.   
  
Yamato shakes his head, " Nope, why?"   
  
" It's been an hour since they left, I'm just kind of worried,"   
  
" I'm sure Hikari's a big girl now,"   
  
" I guess, " Then pointing to the two doors, " Any ideas how this happened?"   
  
" Something about a fight, urrr... I'm not too sure through..."   
  
" Over what, my sister? I thought they're over with it already!"   
  
" Guess not..."   
  
Taichi shakes his head, " Listen Ishidia, okasan calls, she needs me back in the house, so tell Hikari when she gets back that I left. Okay?"   
  
" No problem,"   
  
Yamato peeks into Takeru's door.   
  
" Hey Takeru-kun," .   
  
Takeru opens one eye, " Oniichan?"   
  
" Don't worry, I took care of the fan club,"   
  
Takeru lets out a relief sigh, " Thanks, oniichan,"   
  
" Hey, why so down?"   
  
"..."   
  
" Thinking of Hikari-kun?"   
  
Takeru stares at his brother, " How do you know?" he asks.   
  
Yamato laughs.  
  
Takeru sighs deeply.   
  
" What's wrong?" Yamato asks in concern.   
  
" Nothing,"   
  
" No, come on, tell me,"   
  
" Nothing, really,"   
  
" Don't lie, you're upset,"   
  
" ^sigh^ yes,"   
  
" About Yagami's little sister,"   
  
" Yes,"   
  
" You like her,"  
  
" Yes,"   
  
" You also know that Motomiya likes her so you want to give her up but you can't,"   
  
Takeru pauses for a few seconds, " Yes," he finally replies.   
  
" Motomiya sees you with Hikari and he gets mad. But when you went to apologize, he didn't listen but instead he punches you for what you did."   
  
Takeru stares at his oniichan," H...How..."   
  
" Just a good guess,"   
  
" Motomiya must hate me by now..."   
  
" Listen, you don't have to be the nice guy here..."   
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
" I mean that if you really love her. Then you should go for it. Friend or no friend."   
  
" I can't do that."   
  
" If you can't do that, will you be willingly to let her go?"   
  
" I-I don't know..."   
  
Yamato sighs. " I'll leave you to think about it," he says, walking towards the door.   
  
" What about you, then?"   
  
Yamato stops and turns around. " What about me?" he asks confused.  
  
" You and Mimi," answers Takeru. " Why aren't you 'going for' yours when you're telling me to go for mine?"   
  
Yamato doesn't reply.   
  
Takeru leans back on his pillow and closes his eyes.   
  
Yamato leaves the room.   
  
" You're right, Takeru-kun, I not any better in this then you are."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Takeru couldn't believe what he hears. Hikari and Daisuke are going to the dance together. A part of him is sad to see Hikari choose Daisuke over him and the other part is angry that she going with Daisuke not him.   
  
Someone knocks at his door.   
  
" Who isn't it?"   
  
" It's me," answers a muffled voice  
  
" What do you want, oniichan?"   
  
" Hikari's here to see you,"   
  
" Hikari?"   
  
" Should I let her in?"   
  
" Why not," his voice sounds bored.   
  
The door clicks open and Hikari comes in. For a moment they stare at each other.   
  
" I'll leave you two alone for now," Yamato says backing away and closing the door behind him.   
  
Takeru turns his face back to the window. Hikari looks a little hurt at this.   
  
" Takeru..." she began. " Takeru, I-"   
  
" You don't have to say, I understand,"   
  
" But you're..."   
  
" Just... let me think for awhile to myself... will you?"   
  
" But you've been sitting for six days! I'm worried about you!"  
  
" You do? uhh... I mean... I know,"   
  
" Then why don't you just give us all a break and come out of this stupid room!"   
  
" Why don't you all give me a break and stop worrying about me!"   
  
" We can't,"   
  
" And why not?"   
  
" Because we all care! Your brother does, oniichan does, and me, too," Hikari sighs, " Takeru, don't you see that we care about you, and hate to see you sitting here all day. We want the old Takeru back! We want the one who laughs and sings and tells jokes all day! Not the one sitting here, trying every bit of ways not to listen to my words! We all missed the old Takeru... especially me,"  
  
" You missed me?!" Takeru is practically bursting inside.   
  
Surprise at herself, Hikari quickly adds, " And the whole gang."   
  
Takeru feels his sudden joy dimming back to gloominess.   
  
" ... "   
  
" Look, Takeru, at least cheer up for the school dance tomorrow. I do wish to see you there. You know I do."   
  
Takeru manages to smile little.  
  
" There now see, all better, right?"  
  
Takeru nods slightly.   
  
" Well, I guess this wouldn't be that bad after all... I hope," he ponders silently to himself.   
  
-------------------------  
  
It's the nigh of the dance and like all occasions such as this, spiking the punch is a prank that never grows old.   
  
Taichi walks to the food table and helps himself with the punch. He chunks the whole cup and grimaces at its taste.   
  
" Weird," he thinks as his head starts spinning really faster. Faster and faster until finally he gives away and falls. Luckily, someone catches him before he falls.   
  
" Yagami, are you okay?"   
  
Taichi rubs his head, " I'm fine, thanks." He mutters and looks up.   
  
" K-keiko?"   
  
" Uhhhhhh..."   
  
" Thanks," Taichi makes an attempt to rise but falls back again.   
  
" AHHH! My head!"   
  
" Maybe you should lie down," Sora holds him up and leads him away from the chaos. Once outside she takes him to a nearby bench and settles him down. She accidentally steps on something in the grass and picks it up. It is Taichi's wallet. She turns to give it back but curiosity got the better of her. Sora holds open the wallet and two photos fell out. One is a picture of Taichi and her together in a soccer match when they were still friends. And the other is a solo picture of her.   
  
" Why does Taichi still keep these after all these years?" she asked herself.   
  
" I see you found my wallet," a voice comes from behind.   
  
Sora jumps a mile. " I'm sorry," she quickly apologizes and attempts to stuff back the photos.   
  
" Don't bother, just give them to me," Taichi holds up his hand.   
  
Sora hands them to him.   
  
" You saw the pictures?" he asks.   
  
Sora nods.  
  
Taichi sighs.  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Mimi squeezes her way through the crowd searching for familiar faces. She catches sight of Shinto and waves to him. He beckons her over and she smiles. After a long struggle through, she notices her friend isn't alone. He has a girl with him.   
  
" Mimi, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Saiyuki. Saiyuki, this is Mimi."  
  
" Hello, Mimi."   
  
" Hi," Mimi feels her face getting hot.  
  
" What's wrong, Mimi?" Shinto asks in concern.   
  
" I-I don't know," Her head was spinning really fast. " Please excuse me." She left them.   
  
" Mi-"   
  
" I'm sure she's fine," reassures Saiyuki.   
  
Mimi runs to the food table.   
  
" I can't believe this! He's already got a girlfriend! Oh what was I thinking!"   
  
She helps herself to a cup of punch.   
  
After taking a huge gulp, her mind starts to get fuzzy and spinning really fast.   
  
" What's happening to me?"   
  
------------------------  
  
Taichi bows his head, " She WAS my best friend,"   
  
" Oh, so what happened?"   
  
" I don't know, she just left,"   
  
" Why do you think she would?"   
  
" I don't know. I regret everything that I ever did to her but I just don't know what. She was my best friend and I couldn't bear to lose her. But I did." Taichi sniffs.   
  
Sora is numb, " I don't get it, why do I have to feel sorry for this stupid moron?" She catches something shiny around Taichi's neck.  
  
" What's this?" she asks pointing to it.   
  
Taichi takes out the locket from his collar shirt.   
  
" It's a golden locket,"   
  
" May I see it?"   
  
Taichi unclasps the end and hands it to her.  
  
Sora opens the lock and reads the inscription inside. Her eyes become watery.  
  
" After all these years, he still keeps me with him," She thinks to herself, "The one that I have, he must of given that to me. Now I remember. Okassan gave a similar lock to me saying that Taichi couldn't make it to say good-bye but wanted me to have it. It gave me hope that we could still be together. But after the car accident and my memory loss, I had forgotten the hope I had. And when I finally regain back my memory, I hated Taichi so much I blocked it out of my mind. He may have done wrong in the past but he's sincere enough now to tell me that he's sorry," Sora smiles, " I guess he isn't as bad as I thought."   
  
Taichi vomits.   
  
" Taichi! Are you okay?"   
  
" My head's hurting again! AHHHH!!!"   
  
Sora bends down to help him.   
  
" What happened? What did you do?"   
  
" I drank the punch. Its- AGHHHH!"   
  
" Taichi! That punch was spiked!"   
  
" UGHAHHhhhh-" Taichi closes his eyes in agony of the pain.   
  
" I'm going to get help. You wait here,"   
  
Taichi grunts but says nothing. Sora hurries back to the gym.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Mimi staggers through the crowd and bumps into someone.   
  
" Awww... my head," She nurses her forehead.  
  
" Mimi!"   
  
" Yamato?"   
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Shinto... he..." Mimi bursts into tears.   
  
" Now, now, don't cry, Mimi,"   
  
" Thanks, Yamato, you're so nice to me,"   
  
Yamato blushed.   
  
" AHHH!!! My head!" Mimi suddenly whines.   
  
" Mimi, what did you do?"   
  
" I drank the punch and- AHHHH!!!"   
  
" Mimi! That punch was spiked!"   
  
" AHHHH! My head hurts!"   
  
" Let's get you away from this crowd," Yamato leads Mimi through the crowd and bumps into Sora at the door.   
  
" Keiko! Will you please help Mimi lay down? She drank the spiked punch,"   
  
" Sure," Sora takes hold of the sleepy Mimi.   
  
Mimi looks at her friend," Sora, my head really hurts."   
  
" Sora? I thought you were-"   
  
" I'll explain later but first look for the others. Maybe they can help us out."   
  
Yamato runs back into the crowd.   
  
Sora helps Mimi out the door.   
  
" Sora, when are you going to tell Taichi the truth?"   
  
" I don't know,"   
  
" At least you've got Taichi. I have no one,"   
  
" Yes you do! You have-"   
  
" I thought I did too but now I don't," Mimi sniffs and cries onto Sora's shoulder.  
  
" What about Yamato?"   
  
" What about him,"   
  
" Mimi, to tell you the truth, Yamato really cares about you,"   
  
" He does?"   
  
" Of course he does. He always did."   
  
" Why didn't you tell me it before?"   
  
" The time wasn't right,"   
  
" Now, I feel so terrible for Yamato,"   
  
" You can make it up to him when he comes back,"   
  
" Thanks, Sora,"   
  
" Why?"   
  
" For telling me, this. I would have lost a really great guy, if you didn't,"   
  
" You're welcome, Mimi."  
  
" Sora?"   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" I'm very dizzy and I don't feel very well."   
  
" Well, you'll be okay, soon."   
  
Sora lay Mimi down on a bench behind Taichi's.   
  
" Now be a good girl and lay still,"   
  
Mimi closes her eyes and is still.   
  
Sora stares at the two sleep bodies.   
  
" I guess okasan was right when she said that my friends needed me," she ponders quietly to herself.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Hikari and Daisuke are dancing among the crowd. Hikari catches sight of Takeru sitting solo by the snack table. Hikari looks sadly at him.   
  
" Hikari, you okay," Daisuke ask in concern.   
  
" I'm fine, Daisuke," Hikari reassures him with a fake grin.   
  
Daisuke nods but says nothing.   
  
After a minute or so, Hikari steals a glance back to the table but Takeru is gone. Her eyes searches frantically around the room but he's no where to be seen.   
  
" Go, Hikari, go find him,"   
  
" What?" asks Hikari in disbelief.   
  
" If you really love him, go to him, Hikari,"   
  
" But what about you?"   
  
" I've given it a lot of thought and I can't change your heart."  
  
" Daisuke, I..."   
  
" Listen, don't worry about me. Just go to him."   
  
" But..."   
  
" I'll be fine." Daisuke gives her a painful smile.   
  
" Daisuke... thank you," Hikari gives Davis a peck in the cheek and runs off.   
  
Outside, Hikari finds Takeru sitting under a tree.   
  
" Takeru!"   
  
Takeru turns around his wheelchair to face her.   
  
" Hikari? But aren't you with Daisuke?"   
  
" I was, until I realized that you're the one I want,"   
  
" Hikari? H-how did you know-"  
  
" I knew it for a long time. I just didn't know how I felt until now,"   
  
" Hikari, I-"   
  
Hikari kneels before Takeru.   
  
" Don't, I know," she whispers and hugs him. Takeru hugs back.   
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't realize it before," she apologizes.   
  
" Don't be, I'm just glad you have,"   
  
" Me too,"   
  
-------------------------   
  
Yamato comes back with Jyou.   
  
" He was all I could find," he huffs.   
  
" Jyou, can you help them?" Sora pointed to the two sleeping bodies.   
  
Jyou examines the bodies.   
  
" I have good news and bad news," he says finally.   
  
" Okay, I hate bad news, so give me that first," Sora says.   
  
" Well, that bad news is, they're both drunk,"   
  
" We KNOW that already," remarks Yamato.   
  
" Great, now there's only the good news left,"   
  
" Which is what?" asked Sora.  
  
" They both be all right after a good night rest,"   
  
" But we can't show them to their parents like this!"   
  
" Hmmmm... that's right,"   
  
" Hey, why don't we just tell them we're are having a sleep over after the dance. It's Friday so otuosan won't mind."   
  
" Good idea, Yamato. But how are we going to get to your house?"   
  
" I'll drive, I'm old enough," said Jyou. " But I must bring Izumi, Miyako, Motomiya and Iori with me, because I promise their parents I'd drop them home,"   
  
" And if I have to go home, I must bring Takeru-kun," Yamato declaims.  
  
" Taichi can't leave with his little sister, so we'll have to bring Hikari too," adds Sora.   
  
" And that's about everyone,"   
  
" Hey, why not just invite them all to a sleepover?"   
  
" Great, Jyou and Yamato, go round them all up here to met us,"   
  
" Sure,"  
  
" And I stay here in case they wake up,"   
  
After they gather everyone up, and explain everything. The gang heads to Yamato's apartment, calls their parents, and have their "sleepover" which is really just them sleeping under the kitchen table, the couch, and in the hall.   
  
The next morning, the gang wakes with refreshed spirits. Mimi smiles at Yamato and he nearly drops his coffee mug. Hikari and Takeru are like lovebirds sitting together at the breakfast table. Motomiya, Iori, and Miyako are cat fighting over the last pancake. Only Taichi sits alone looking down at the locket.   
  
Hikari regains her playfulness and decides to have little fun with her brother. With a wink in Mimi's direction, she politely asks in an innocent voice.   
  
" Sora, will you please pass the syrup?"   
  
" uhhh..." Sora doesn't not what to do.   
  
" Will you please, Sora?" Hikari tries again.   
  
Taichi stares at his sister, " What are you talking about, Hikari? Sora isn't here."   
  
" Or is she?" Hikari raised a brow.   
  
Sora grabs the syrup bottle and hands it to Hikari who accepts it with a polite thank.   
  
Taichi stares, wide-eyed.  
  
" S-s-s-sora?!"   
  
Sora takes a deep breath, " Yes, Taichi,"   
  
" What's going on, here?"   
  
" Well-"   
  
" I'll explain this," interrupts Kari and she does. After she finishes, Taichi holds up Sora's hand, " I don't care about anything now, I'm just glad you're here and forgiven me of what I did."   
  
" Taichi, I'm glad too,"   
  
They embraces at long last, the hatred is resolve.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the Digiworld...   
  
Biyomon: I knew the golden locket plan would work! You owe me fifty digi-dollars, Tento!   
  
Tentomon: #@&*$%!  
  
-------------------------  
  
~FINISHED~   
  
-------------------------  
  
For Clarification Purposes Only   
  
aka: Everything I think I know about the Japanese culture  
  
A/N: If any of the Japanese writers want to scream/yell at me for making a mistake in here. Please feel free to do so. I will do my best to correct them.   
  
Taichi Yagami = Tai Kamiya  
  
Yamato Ishida = Matt Ishidia  
  
Miyako = Yolie  
  
Iori = Cody  
  
Koushiro = Izzy  
  
Jyou = Joe  
  
Daisuke Motomiya = Davis Motomiya  
  
Ichijouji = Ken Ichijouji  
  
Takeru Takaishi = TK Takaishi  
  
Hikari Yagami = Kari Yagami   
  
As for Sora and Mimi, they are the only characters without name changes.   
  
Shinto, Saiyuki, and Keiko are Japanese name, if you haven't notice. So to respect Digimon being a Japanese anime, I will keep everything about this story as Japanese as possible.   
  
In Japan, middle school takes three years instead of two so third year of middle school in Japan is equivalent to first year of high school in the US. First year of high school in Japan is equivalent to second year of high school in the US and so on. Unlike the US, high school in Japan is three years instead of four.  
  
It is a proper to refer to an older person as "sensai" or "sempai" so Gennai becomes Gennai- sensai.   
  
"kun" is for little children or younger siblings or a friend of you own age or younger.  
  
"sama" is for someone you love and their name is usually shorten when used.   
  
"otuosan" and "okasan" means father and mother, respectively.   
  
"oniichan" means big brother.  
  
The custom of calling someone's last name is proper unless the person gives you permission to call him or her by their first name. Girls are usually less strict on these things then boys. Iori is the only boy who don't seem to mind. Ken is called "Ichijouji" because the gang doesn't know him that well. So Miyako respects him by calling him by his last name instead of his first. Sora calls Taichi by his last name once because Sora's holding a grudge and keeps her distance. She later calls him by his first name again because she no longer hates him. 


End file.
